Talk Dirty to Me
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr: Misty asks Cordelia to talk dirty to her during sex.


Misty moaned into the kiss as she kicked their bedroom door shut with her foot. She pushed Cordelia up against it and kissed her hard, forcing her tongue into the woman's mouth and nipping at her bottom lip. Cordelia gasped into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Misty's waist and pulled her closer to grind their hips together. Misty pushed her thigh between Cordelia's legs and Cordelia moaned at the contact breaking their kiss to look at Misty with lust filled eyes.

"Fuck me, Mist," Cordelia groaned the words out and Misty growled at the sharp words that rarely ever came from her lover's lips. It turned her own more than she could have ever imagined and she ground her thigh into Cordelia's center, driving her into the door. She leaned in to place open mouthed kisses along the Supreme's jaw line to her ear where she took the lobe into her mouth and bit down hard enough to make the woman moan out yet again.

"Talk ta me like that. Ya have no clue what that jus' did ta me," Misty whispered into her lover's ear and felt her shiver at the sensation.

"Fuck me, Misty. I want you to fuck me so hard. I want you to ram me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow and the only thing that I can do is yell out your name over and over again," Cordelia panted out and ground her own hips into Misty's thigh. Misty moaned at the words and picked Cordelia up before turning and throwing her roughly onto the bed. She put her knees on the bed and crawled upwards toward Cordelia.

She stopped at the Supreme's feet and removed both strappy heels before kissing her way up a bare leg to the bottom of her skirt. She sat up and straddled the woman's waist and leaned down to kiss her again before sitting up and pulling her own shirt over her head. She threw it across the room and reached down for the hem of Cordelia's blouse. The Supreme sat up slightly to allow removal of the garment but Misty had other ideas. The swamp witch grabbed a handful of the shirt in each hand and ripped it apart. Cordelia gasped and Misty just smirked.

"I'll get you another one later."

"I don't care, Mist. Just hurry up. My pussy is already so wet for you and you ripping my shirt off only increased that want. Fuck me hard. I want you do rip my skirt off of me and fuck me as hard as you possibly can right now," Cordelia was gasping already and Misty felt her own wetness pool in her panties at her words. She threw what was left of the shirt off of the bed and removed the Supreme's bra. She kissed down the woman's chest to the waist band of her skirt and looked up to confirm that she could do as she pleased. She got a nod in response and forcefully ripped the skirt from her lover to find that the woman wasn't wearing any underwear. Cordelia noticed Misty's wide eyed look and smiled at her deviously.

"I was so turned on after you teased me in my office this morning. I locked the door after you left and took care of the issue myself. That was really cruel by the way Misty. You can't just get me going and then say you have a class. I hiked my own skirt up, removed my own panties, and fucked myself on my own fingers. I was dripping wet for you, but you weren't there to take care of it," Cordelia laughed lightly at Misty's blown pupils and labored breathing at her confession.

Misty growled and climed off of the bed heading into their shared closet, "Don't move," She called out. Cordelia could hear her rambling around and she was curious as to what the swamp witch could possibly be doing. Her questions were answered when the swamp witch came back out completely naked except for a leather harness and strap on. Cordelia went wide eye then and Misty crawled back over her.

"I bought it a few weeks back. I didn't know how ta bring it up, but now seems like a good time. Don't ya think, Dee?" Cordelia could only nod and swallow at the swamp witch above her. Misty smirked and shook her head. "Uh uh. What did I say, Cordelia. Use your words. What do you want me to do?" Cordelia closed her eyes and swallowed again before opening nearly black eyes and responding to her lover.

"I want you to take this hard cock and ram it into my pussy. I want to feel you moving between my legs and pushing me to the limit again and again. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk or even talk afterwards. I want you to be able to feel me clenching around that as I come and yell your name over and over again as you bring me over the edge. Fuck me, fuck me hard, fuck me now."

That was all the encouragement Misty needed. She lined the dildo up at Cordelia's center and pushed into her in one movement. Cordelia gasped and squirmed at the full feeling of the large strap on. Misty waited a moment before the Supreme opened her eyes and nodded a lust filled gaze at the woman atop her. Misty pulled almost all of the way back out before ramming back into the woman. Cordelia moaned and wrapped her legs around Misty's waist encouraging the swamp witch to go deeper. The strap on was hitting just the right place and a cleverly placed smaller appendage was stimulating her clit every time Misty rammed into her.

"Fuck, Misty baby. That feels so good. I'm not going to last long. I'm going to come, baby." Misty could feel more resistance as Cordelia's walls began to clench tightly around the strap on. She pushed harder and Cordelia moved her hands back to grasp at the head board. She pushed back with every push of Misty, meeting her stroke for stroke. Cordelia was moaning loudly now and breathing hard looking up at Misty through hooded eyes. She felt her orgasm coming fast and she sat up slightly to pull Misty to her to kiss her hard.

Misty kissed her roughly and Cordelia welcomed the new angle. She came suddenly moaning into Misty's mouth and she felt a gush of wetness move out of her. She fell back into the bed and her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Misty was looking at her in wonder and Cordelia knew exactly why.

"Mist, baby. You made me come so hard I ejaculated. I've never experienced that, and judging by your face, neither have you. But that was amazing. Get over here so I can fuck you 'til morning."


End file.
